Swirl of sand
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Él sabía que había más detrás de aquellos orbes carmesí, ella sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta descubrirlo... Es sorprendente lo que un "poco" de alcohol es capaz de hacer. Paring Crack GaaKarin.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Hace milenios que no publicaba nada que no fuera para un "reto" pero en fin, este (por lo pronto) One-Shot va especialmente dedicado a mi **amadisíma portavoz** _**Kikyo**** Taisho.**_

Como regalo de cumpleaños.

¡Ojala te lo hayas pasado super bien!

¡Cumple muchos más!

Te quiero.

* * *

.

_Swirl of sand_

_._

Maldice al calor por milésima vez, odia con todo su ser hacer misiones en Sunagakure; lo peor es que al parecer la vieja Hokage lo sabe y por ello lleva más de seis meses dándole misiones a dicha aldea.

Toma su bebida de un solo trago, apenas ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y ya le ha nacido un gusto por las bebidas alcohólicas. No toma mucho ni muy frecuentemente pero en días como este, no podía abstenerse de tomar aunque fuera una.

Frunce el ceño y comienza a pensar toda una serie de improperios sobre su suerte y cierto hombre de cabellos rojos. No necesita darse la vuelta para saber que por la puerta hace acto de presencia el hombre que jodía tanto su existencia.

_El Kazekage._

Desde que se había enterado que había sido parte del equipo de Sasuke no ha perdido oportunidad alguna para intentar "hablar" con ella. La primera vez lo había hecho solo por miedo a que una negativa lo molestara y eso fuera a parar a oídos de Tsunade.

No había tardado más de dos minutos en enojarse, la había tratado como una mujer influenciable ¡Cosa totalmente falsa!

Ella es una mujer centrada y con objetivos claros, si alguna vez había seguido a Sasuke era cosa del pasado. El muy bastardo la había abandonado luego de ganar la guerra, había tenido la suerte de que Naruto la defendiera; claro que hacer misiones era molesto pero por lo menos le pagaban y tenía el apoyo del rubio siempre que se metía en problemas.

No estaba tan mal.

Desde ese día evitaba a toda costa quedarse sola con el sujeto. Se queda quieta y sigue tomando tranquilamente, en algún momento se ira y ella podrá hacerlo también. Además tiene el Kagura Shingan, podría ocultar su chakra e irse sin que la viera.

— Karin. — La voz del hombre que tanto intenta evitar la sobresalta, ¿Cómo había podido burlar su Kagura Shingan? No es imposible, se gira lentamente y un leve mareo la ataca. Sus sentidos ya estaban abrumados por el alcohol, chasquea la lengua, eso no era bueno.

— Tenemos cosas de que hablar — lo mira con fastidio, quiere gritarle que la dejara en paz, que lo que haga de su vida debe valerle mierda pero no lo hace; aun está bastante lucida como para empezar un escándalo.

De momento.

Ve cómo se sienta a su lado y pide tranquilamente un trago, suelta un suspiro y decide escucharlo de nueva cuenta. Con un poco de suerte lo olvidará al despertar.

—Bien, escupe ya — dice con un ademan de manos para luego tomar lo que quedaba de su bebida de un golpe — al mal paso darle prisa. — Susurra para sí misma.

Él suelta un suspiro y eso ya es mal comienzo, ella es la que debería estar fastidiada.

— Me gustaría saber más de ti. — Lo ha dicho tranquilo como si en verdad ese fuera su propósito, su vista esta fija al frente como si hubiera algo más interesante que mirar ahí — quisiera conocerte mejor y sé que va a ser difícil debido a ese rencor que consume tu alma — casi suelta una carcajada ante eso, _es casi como escuchar al estúpido Naruto_, piensa. — Me gustaría poder ayudarte — Me ve directamente con unos ojos tranquilos pero con un brillo de empatía.

Bufa por lo bajo, no entiende realmente su afán por _salvarla_, el encargado le sirve otro trago justo como se lo pide. Está cansada y no quiere lidiar con él pero sabe que es perseverante y no la dejará en paz.

_Jodida… estaba realmente jodida._

— No necesito que me ayude Kazekage-_sama_ — no ha necesitado la ayuda de nadie y no iba a empezar ahora. — Estoy bien, más que bien de hecho. — Ignora su presencia, esperando que se dé por vencido.

— Puedo ver en tus ojos que eres un alma pura que ha sido corrompida por el sufrimiento — siente su mirada, fija, de pronto sus nervios se hacen presentes. Culpa al alcohol, sin más, porque eso que siente ahora no es atracción… ¡No lo es! — Tienes esperanzas de salir de esa oscuridad que te cubre. — Le acomoda un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y un escalofrió recorre su columna, sin pensarlo voltea a mirarlo. — Solo debes de darte la oportunidad de ser mejor.

Por primera vez se pierde en el color de sus ojos, siente sus mejillas arder y la boca seca. ¿Acaso le está pasando de nuevo?, no.

¡Es el maldito alcohol!

— No quiero ser mejor — le dice mientras recuesta su cara en su hombro — solo quiero ser yo… —_y que me amen así_, piensa sin decirlo porque aun cuando esta ebria no lo dirá. Tiembla un poco y una lágrima cae por su mejilla. Había hecho tanto por Sasuke y aun así no había ganado ni un poco de su aprecio.

¿Era tan mala?

Tal vez no fuera perfecta pero aun así… quería ser querida por lo que era.

Aún en su estado puedo notar como algo en él se remueve.

— ¿Tu vida es tan mala como la mía? — Pregunta con curiosidad insana.

— No sé si mi vida sea igual o peor que la suya pero lo que si le digo es que el dolor ha sido mi maestro desde que yo recuerdo — dice tranquilamente, como si eso ya no le afectara, sin notarlo esta ya recargada en su hombro mientras él rodea su cintura. — Yo no sé lo que has sufrido pero se lo que se siente, y no deberías reprimirte. — La abraza con delicadeza y ella muy en el fondo se enternece por gesto. — Se tu misma sin restricciones, solo se libre. Yo sé que no es tan malo mostrarse como realmente es. — La separa un poco y toma su mentón obligándola a verlo, su aliento choca con su rostro, quizá si no estuviera tan embelesada hubiera podido notar el olor a alcohol que también desprende el Kazekage.

Se miraran a los ojos, cada uno queriendo descubrir lo que pasa por la mente del otro. Quizá era este el resultado que buscaba el pelirrojo y quizá era lo que la ojirroja necesitaba.

— Es realmente hermosa y es un desperdicio que guardes todo lo malo en tu corazón — susurra quedamente, como si hubiera querido decirlo solo para él o como si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta.

Si Gaara estuviera sobrio se hubiera retirado pero en el instante hay algo en aquella chica que lo atrae… que lo incita a besarla, por lo menos para comprobar si sus labios son tan suaves como parecen.

Guiado por el sentimiento acorta la distancia entre ellos aun a pesar de la voz en su cabeza que le pide no hacerlo. El contacto solo dura un segundo, el pelirrojo espera que ella reaccione, que diga algo pero no lo hace.

Por su parte, ella sigue en trance, aquel beso casto y puro ha removido más en ella de lo que se pudo imaginar, porque le ha gustado.

Ahora es ella quien arremete contra sus labios.

Ambos se pierden en aquel acto, saborean sus cavidades como si dulces fueran. La intensidad sube y aun así ninguno para. Cuando por fin se separan se hacen consientes de las miradas ajenas, un rubor cubre el rostro de la Uzumaki y él sabe la razón de eso. Se levanta y extiende su mano hacía ella.

— Deberíamos irnos a otro lugar. — Tal vez estuviera ebrio pero aún tiene un poco de conciencia y sabe que no puede estar dando ese tipo de espectáculos. Ella simplemente asiente y toma su mano, nadie dice nada al verlos partir, ni siquiera el dueño aun cuando se están yendo sin pagar.

Los orbes carmesí contemplan la silueta del Kazekage bajo la luz de la luna, su cabello rojo brillante un poco más oscuro que el suyo, sus ojos claros y su piel tostada. En ese instante se da cuenta que por mucho que lo niegue si tiene una atracción por él.

No se ha dado cuenta cuanto tiempo han caminado pero cuando escucha la voz del pelirrojo invitándola a pasar lo hace sin más. Ambos se sientan en la sala, el silencio se vuelve un poco incómodo pues ningún sabe cómo actuar.

¿Seguir con lo que han dejado o detenerse de una vez?

Ella traga duro y lentamente se quita los anteojos, con los nervios a flor de piel los coloca sobre la mesita del centro de la habitación. Lo mira una vez más solo para cerciorarse de que no habrá culpas.

Se acerca lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntan, él corresponde el beso sin pensarlo. Karin rodea su cuello con sus brazos, apegando más sus cuerpos.

Él coloca su mano sobre su nuca profundizando el beso, poco a poco la recuesta sobre el sofá sin romper el contacto. Muerde ligeramente su labio, introduce su lengua en su boca buscando la suya, no necesita incitarla pues la fémina responde de inmediato.

Sus lenguas danzan en sincronía, ella suelta un gemido, el pelirrojo baja por su cuello entre besos mientras la ojirroja se dedica a disfrutar del tacto, echa su cabeza hacía atrás dándole más libertad.

Las manos del hombre recorren su cuerpo desde sus rodillas hasta su cintura deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Sus dedos se ciernen al borde de su blusa, comienza a levantarla lentamente mientras sigue besando su cuerpo, la blusa sale y termina botada en algún lugar.

Ella imita su actuar deshaciéndose de su camisa, recorre su pecho con sus manos. Besa su cuello y pecho mientras lo escucha gruñir. Se dejan caer de nueva cuenta sobre el sillón, las manos del pelirrojo vuelven a descender por su cuerpo, acariciándola, lo siguiente que sabe es que su short termina de la misma forma que su blusa.

Él se detiene un momento para contemplarla, su cabello revuelto, su rostro jadeante y su delgada anatomía cubierta solo por la ropa interior y las largas medias negras que lo provocan a un más.

Besa el espacio entre sus pechos mientras sus manos deslizan los tirantes de su sostén, ella se arquea un poco y el pelirrojo aprovecha para desabrochar la prenda. Se inclina para besarla, en la boca y cuello, junto a su oído le dedica unas palabras.

— Eres hermosa. — Dice con voz ronca y la despoja de aquella prenda que cubría sus pechos. Sus labios llegan a uno de sus pechos y se dedica a atenderlo, besando, lamiendo y succionando. Ella enreda sus dedos en su cabello en una silenciosa petición. La mano derecha del pelirrojo masajea su otro pecho, los gemidos de la pelirroja se vuelven más intensos a medida que el tiempo pasa.

Él la besa de nuevo en la boca mientras las manos de ella recorren su pecho hasta llegar a sus pantalones y los desabrocha, el pelirrojo se incorpora y se deshace de este. Vuelve a acariciar su cuerpo, ella rodea su cintura con sus piernas. Sus sexos se frotan aun sobre la tela de sus últimas prendas.

Él suelta un gemido ahogado ante aquella fricción, se inclina sobre su cuello para besarlo y dejar algunas marcas, sus manos liberan sus cuerpos y se deshace de sus bragas. Abre sus piernas y con su mano derecha recorre su intimidad.

Ella esta húmeda y deseosa por lo que no retiene el gemido que aquella caricia le provoca. Frota su clítoris con su dedo pulgar haciendo pequeños círculos, desciende hasta quedar a la altura de su sexo. Usa su lengua para saborearla por dentro, los gemidos salen de ella al instante, eso hace que su entre pierna se endurezca aún más.

Regresa a tomar sus labios, ella prueba su propio sabor y eso la excita de sobremanera. Baja su mano hasta su entre pierna e introduce su mano en su bóxer, toca su virilidad y comienza a masajearla lentamente, él gruñe en respuesta. Besa su cuello mientras sigue con su caricia.

Ella lo empuja suavemente para intercambiar de posiciones, le saca el bóxer y lo acaricia una vez más. Baja hasta su miembro y lo lame tímidamente, su sabor le parece delicioso; se lo lleva a la boca chupándolo y lamiéndolo, deleitándose con los gemidos que le provoca.

Extasiado coloca sus manos en su cabeza marcándole el ritmo que le complace, ella lo deja hacer, luego de unos minutos la detiene, parece que quiere protestar pero se ve acallada por un beso. Las sostiene de la cadera y terminan sobre el sillón, coloca su duro miembro sobre su entrada y se introduce en ella de una sola estocada.

Ella muerde su labio silenciando su gemido, pero su placer es evidente. Comienza a mover las caderas con lentitud, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro; él toma su pecho entre sus labios, acariciándolo con la lengua. Aumenta el ritmo un poco mientras sus gemidos se vuelven más audibles, enreda su cintura con sus piernas como antes lo había hecho para que las estocadas sean más profundas.

Se besan nuevamente mientras sus lenguas batallan dentro de sus bocas, los gemidos de ambos se pierden en aquel acto. En un momento el pelirrojo se levanta y la recuesta sobre el sillón, lleva una de sus piernas por encima de su hombro penetrándola profundamente, su ritmo se vuelve más fuerte y salvaje pero procurando no lastimarla – nunca había estado con una mujer pero tenía noción de lo que debía hacer – la sigue embistiendo de la misma forma, ella lleva sus manos a sus pechos acariciándolos ante su mirada.

Aquello lo termina de enloquecer, por lo que aumenta un poco más su velocidad. Siente como ella se contrae sobre su miembro, ambos cierran los ojos ante el inminente final.

El orgasmo les llega, fuerte y delicioso; sus respiraciones se vuelven agitadas mientras el placer baja uniforme. Él sale de su interior y ella le besa suavemente.

Se observan mutuamente durante un segundo, se acerca a ella y la carga ante su sorpresa. Camina por el pasillo y la pelirroja enrojece de inmediato; abre una puerta y entran a lo que cree, es su habitación. La recuesta en la cama y se acuesta junto a ella, la abraza y se cubren con las sábanas blancas.

Ella se acomoda sobre él y termina profundamente dormida. El pelirrojo se queda mirándola un poco más mientras intenta ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le dice que lo que ha hecho es un error.

Sin darse cuenta termina igual de dormido que ella.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: **Si eso fue todo por ahora jaja si alguien (Andy) se pregunta porque el mundo ninja diré que es... Porque me gusta hacer este tipo de historias en el mundo ninja, porque incluso en el deberían pasar este tipo de cosas (Los ninjas no eran santos jaja).

En fin, _¿habrá más capítulos?_ **Si**, si los habrá, _¿Cuantos serán? _**No sé**, quizá uno quizá dos, depende de que tan largos me salgan.

Eso es todo, mi amada portavoz ojala te haya gustado.

¿Me regalan un review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Luego de milenios (si bastante tiempo XDD) por fin aquí la segunda parte de este OS, aquí casi no pasa nada interesante pero bueno... creo que me extenderé más de los 3 capítulos pero no sé me han dado ganas de hacer un mini fic (esta vez si menos de 10 capítulos) así que bueno ya ven habrá historia para un rato más.**

**Igualmente esta historia sigue siendo para mi querida Kikyo Taisho :3 ella y todos los que leyeron el fanfic.**

**Advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alternativo)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Pareja crack (Gaara - Karin)

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

_.0._

* * *

_._

_Llegando a Suna_

_._

* * *

_.0._

No puede creer lo que escucha, si había pensado que la vieja Tsunade estaba loca ahora mismo lo está comprobando. Frunce el ceño como muestra de su reticencia, casi quiere bufar y decirle que ni todo el maldito dinero del mundo le hará aceptar lo que propone, pero no lo hace porque un solo golpe de ella puede matarla y en sus planes no está morir.

— ¿Lo has entendido, Karin? — pregunta la longeva mujer, mientras deja fijos sus orbes ámbar sobre la pelirroja tan malhumorada que tiene como subordinada.

No duda que es una excelente sensora pero aun no logra explicar cómo es que alguien como Sasuke pudo aguantarla tanto tiempo. Le es irónico a su pensar.

— No lo haré — habla altanera como siempre lo ha sido, que más le da que una bola de ancianos amantes de "las buenas costumbres" estén "preocupados" por su "relación" con el Kazekage, sinceramente a ella no le importa.

La Hokage suspira y niega, ya sabía que la "niña" no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente, sus brazos se apoyan sobre el escritorio mientras sus manos se entrelazan para soportar su barbilla; su semblante se vuelve serio y la mira con severidad.

Karin traga duro ante esa mirada, de pronto siente como si algo no estuviera bien.

— Regresaras a prisión si te niegas. —Sin inmutarse la pelirrubia habla, con voz clara sin una pisca de duda o amenaza, la ojirroja abre la boca mientras una sarta de gritos salen de ella.

No es justo.

Pero no queda más... al ver a Tsunade lo sabe.

Termina aceptando.

.

* * *

.

Ve distraídamente por la ventana del carruaje, eso no había estado tan mal, lo único que no le agradaba es que su estúpido primo tuviera que viajar con ella.

— ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir yo 'ttebayo? — El rubio se queja y la fémina simplemente rueda los ojos, el viaje se la ha hecho eterno y más porque su acompañante no ha dejado de preguntar aquello.

— Porque la vieja Tsunade no quiere que me meta en más problemas y te ha mandado a cuidarme — le dice ya fastidiada pero sin mirarlo directamente, de igual forma sabe que lo único que ha hecho es un mohín y se ha cruzado de brazos.

Mientras el silencio dura se pierde en sus pensamientos, no sabe cómo salir de la situación, pero lo hará porque nadie va a darle un matrimonio arreglado y menos por una noche de sexo.

Y para colmo una que no recordaba del todo.

.

* * *

.

Mira escrupulosamente a la pelirrubia frente a ella, desde que sus orbes verdes la vieron bajar del carruaje; conocía de sobra ese tipo de mujeres por lo que no puede evitar suspirar. Maldice su suerte, ¿Por qué de todos los hombres de Suna tuvo que haberse acostado con el que dirigía la aldea?

Camina junto con Naruto, justo detrás de la que será su cuñada. El rubio idiota de su primo parlotea como siempre y la tal Temari contesta algunas veces o simplemente asiente, mientras avanza se da cuenta que los aldeanos la miran.

«Genial»

Siente sus miradas todo el maldito camino, cuando esta apunto de voltear y gritar llegan a la casa donde se quedara y donde se supone vivirá.

No esta tan mal pero no está bien tampoco.

.

* * *

.

Había podido esconderse en su habitación casi todo el día, pero ahora está sentada en medio de Naruto y su otro cuñado. Casi quiere suspirar pero no le dará el gusto a la rubia que tiene frente a ella.

Se mantiene imperturbable, con la altanería que tiene por naturaleza. Todos comen en silencio, incluso Gaara que no ha dicho nada al verla, ella tampoco y lo agradece internamente.

De repente la voz de Temari rompe aquella paz, Karin quiere lanzarle la sopa encima.

— Así que... Karin eres una ninja sensor ¿no es cierto? — pregunta con una mirada que le deja claro que no es de buena fe.

— Si. — Sigue comiendo como si no se hubiera interrumpido la cena.

Naruto comienza a hablar como es su costumbre, Kakuro se le une pero el ambiente ente ambas féminas no es el mejor. La pelirroja sabe que la rubia es del tipo de mujeres sobreprotectoras que nunca aceptarían en su familia una mujer "como ella" es por eso que intenta ignorar su mirada, fingir que su ceño no quiere fruncirse cuando la mira de reojo y que su voz no se torna falsamente suave cuando intenta hablarle.

— Karin — llama de nuevo la oji-verde captando la atención de todos los presentes. Ella levanta la vista para verla — tú estabas en el equipo de Sasuke ¿cierto?

La cuchara cae de la mano de la oji-roja, su cara hace una mueca que nadie sabe cómo interpretar, su ceño se frunce y baja la mirada.

De todas la cosas que podría haber preguntado, ¿tenía que preguntar eso? Pensó en mentir, en hacer todo el teatro que había hecho con los de Konoha, pero esa chica no tenía pinta de tonta.

Se acomoda los lentes y recupera la postura, carraspea un poco antes de hablar — Si, lo estuve — explica seria, es algo que ya no le afecta... demasiado, es decir, prefería olvidar tal tema.

— Sabes creo que no te vi en la reunión de los Kages pero dicen que tu guiabas a Sasuke... — respira suavemente, algo en esos ojos no le gusta pero tampoco está dispuesta a irse, su orgullo no se lo permitiría — que gracias a ti encontró al viejo que fue Hokage — mientras ella habla los recuerdos regresan a su mente — y que luego de la pelea él intento matarte... — ahoga un gemido de horror, todavía recuerda la sensación que aquello le había producido.

Mientras respira agitada ignora el reproche que el pelirrojo le hace a su hermana mayor, ni la disculpa que esta le da al ver su semblante. Tampoco observa el ceño fruncido de Naruto y Kankuro, se levanta y sin decir más sale del comedor y se dirige a su habitación — casi corriendo— .

Solo al cerrar la puerta es cuando se permite tirarse al suelo y llorar, aún luego de tanto tiempo el que las personas le recuerden ese episodio de su vida le hace revivirlo. Si había "superado" aquel trauma ante los demás pero lo cierto es que aquello estaba grabado en su corazón.

Porque esa había sido la segunda vez que su corazón se había roto. Esconde el rostro entre sus piernas mientras se abraza a sí misma, debe calmarse, debe olvidar... pronto.

Un golpe en la puerta la saca de su trance, aún cuando nadie la ve limpia sus lagrimas con el antebrazo, tallando fuertemente sus ojos.

— No necesito tus discursos terapéuticos Naruto ¡lárgate! — habla-grita sin molestarse en preguntar quién es.

— Por eso no lo deje venir — en ese momento sabe que es Gaara quien está parado detrás de la puerta, se despega de esta de un salto como si la puerta ardiera. Su cara gesticula una mueca que demuestra su extraordinario asombro, los minutos pasan y ella es incapaz de pronunciar palabra — abre la puerta Karin.

— Ah... — musita aún inmóvil, se da un golpe mental obligándose a recuperar la compostura, de nueva cuenta acomoda sus lentes y tras un ligero suspiro abre la puerta. — ¿Qué quieres?

Él se muestra tranquilo incluso al ver su ceño fruncido.

— Hablar — dice con voz diplomática, ella sonríe con ironía las cosas no han resultado bien luego de "hablar" — esta vez no estamos ebrios será una conversación normal — casi ríe al oírlo, o ella es muy obvia o él es muy bueno adivinando sus pensamientos.

— Pasa — se da media vuelta y avanza hasta llegar a la cama, se sienta y espera que él hable pero no lo hace, en vez de eso se queda mirándola — ¿y bien? — no es que le disguste que la mire más bien quiere terminar pronto.

— Temari no lo ha hecho a propósito — su mirada no se ha despegado de sus ojos, Karin nota su sinceridad pero también sabe la realidad.

— Tu hermanita me odia Gaara — por primera vez se permite nombrarle por su nombre, sin más honoríficos ya que... de igual forma van a casarse — estoy segura lo hizo a propósito — realmente no lo está pero conociendo a las mujeres como ella es lo que imagina.

— Ella no te odia Karin — dice él imitando su confianza, ella arquea una ceja ante ese comentario — solo no le agradas — termina por decir, tampoco es su intención ocultar o aparentar cosas pero conoce a su hermana mayor.

— Como digas — la verdad es que no le importa, ha habido mucha gente que la ha odiado y no por eso se ha puesto a llorar — ¿por qué estas tan tranquilo? — pregunta con un leve tono de molestia, es decir los están obligando a casarse y no parece importarle ni un poco ¿realmente le da igual casarse con una desconocida solo para mantenerse como Kazekage?

La oji-roja se responde que sí porque ella es una Uzumaki, una rareza ándate y nadie en su sano juicio dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

— Esperaba que llegaras — responde igual de impasible, Karin no puede evitar preguntarse porque debe lidiar con gente así siempre — necesitaba saber que pensabas, siendo sincero no creí que aceptarías.

— No lo hice — aquello no lo esperaba, había pensado que Gaara estaba más que enterado del chantaje de la Hokage, incluso lo había pensado participe — la vieja Tsunade me amenazo con regresarme a prisión si no lo hacía — explica calmada y seria como si aquello fuera algo sin importancia.

— Ya veo — musita el Kazekage para luego caminar hacia a la puerta — romperé nuestro compromiso mañana — habla mientras sigue avanzando pero antes de salir del cuarto voltea a ver a la pelirroja — hablare con Hokage-sama para que quedes libre de cualquier represalia.

La risa de Karin se escucha y eso lo detiene — ¿quieres quedar bien conmigo? —esta recargada sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada intensa.

Él se queda mirándola, no sabe si está intentando provocarlo de nuevo o simplemente es su actitud natural. Traga saliva y se dispone a hablar manteniendo la calma — no me gustan las injusticias, no te obligaré a permanecer a mi lado si así no lo quieres.

El silencio se instala en la habitación, la oji-roja no se esperaba aquella afirmación mientras el Kage había creído que ella había llegado por su propia voluntad.

— ¿Por qué me querrías a tu lado? — su voz suena fría y hasta insensible, el ceño fruncido solo refuerza la molestia de su mirada.

Gaara se mantiene impasible pero lo cierto es que se ha encontrado pensando bastante en ella, no de una forma impropia más bien recordando su dolor y su altanería, cuando su hermana mayor había avisado sobre el compromiso y la aceptación de la fémina se había sentido extrañamente feliz.

— No eres tan mala como crees — declara el pelirrojo antes de salir de la habitación.

La Uzumaki se quedo inmóvil y con la mente perdida en un mar de cuestionamientos, fantasías y crudas realidades.

Quería negarlo pero ella había pensado mucho en el Kazekage aunque en su caso había intentado recordar que tan bueno era en la cama.

.

* * *

_.0._

**Notas de autora:**

**Eso es todo, como dije en este capitulo no sucedio nada realmente importante pero era necesario para lo que sigue. Espero les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que dejaron review :D**

**¿Me regalan otro? *o***


	3. Chapter 3

**Si ya llego con la tercera parte de este fic, realmente he estado super inspirada con esta historia y no es solo por la pareja sino que la historia en si me ha encantado, ya tengo en mente la cuarta parte así que no creo que tarde demasiado en publicarla, lo que si es que ya estoy en mis últimos días de vacaciones así que cuando regrese a la universidad mucho de mi tiempo libre se verá perdido, les pediré paciencia y les aseguro que intentare no demorar demasiado en publicar.**

**Igualmente esta historia sigue siendo para mi querida Kikyo Taisho :3 ella y todos los que leyeron el fanfic.**

**Advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alternativo)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Pareja crack (Gaara - Karin U.)

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

_.0._

* * *

_._

_Interrumpidos_

_._

* * *

_.0._

Momentos así es cuando desea regresar a su personalidad anterior, por lo menos en aquel entonces no había habido casi nadie quien lo mandara. Pero esta consiente que aquello no es una solución. A pesar de estar tan calmado exteriormente la verdad es que está cansado.

Entiende que hablar de la "amenaza" contra Karin frente a Konoha sería empezar un problema entre ambas naciones así mismo una negativa personal al matrimonio propiciaría una situación idéntica, en estos momentos eso es lo que menos necesita su aldea.

Ahora mismo está sentado en su oficina, las montañas de papeles frente a él no hacen más que profundizar el cansancio mental que tiene. Suelta un pequeño suspiro y se dispone a trabajar —aún con todos sus problemas no puede darse el lujo de holgazanear— no tarda en perderse en el mar de de documentos.

— **¿Estas ocupado?** — levanta la vista solo para encontrarse con la figura de Karin frente a él, sin cambiar su expresión se siente asombrado ¿así de buenas son sus habilidades? — **toque la puerta pero no has contestado** — esta seria pero no siente enojo alguno en su postura ni en su voz.

— **Son documentos importantes, requieren mi completa atención** — explica tranquilo, espera que aquello sea tomado como una disculpa pero lo único que consigue es un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La pelirroja avanza hacia el frente, sobre el escritorio coloca un pequeño bento, al inició no lo entiende pero al ver como ajusta sus lentes con un movimiento nervioso todo cobra sentido.

Sin decir nada lo destapa, hay arroz y vegetales en mayoría y algunas otras comidas sencillas.

— **No soy una chef así que es lo mejor que conseguirás de mí** — habla con un deje de molestia, no sabe que decir ante su actitud. Hacía solo algunas horas lo había mirado con enojo puro y ahora incluso le ha llevado un almuerzo.

— **Gracias** — dice tranquilo mientras sigue mirando la comida — **es muy amable de tu parte.**

—** No te acostumbres** — la mira fijamente, ahora esta intrigado pero al mismo tiempo lo esperaba — **¿lograste cancelar el compromiso?** — parece ansiosa y hasta expectante, cierra los ojos intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder.

— **Es una situación difícil** — comienza y de inmediato el ceño de la fémina se frunce — **cualquier cosa que haga podría poner en peligro la relación entre Suna y Konoha** — se ha cruzado de brazos y hasta un bufido ha soltado, viéndola Gaara se pregunta cómo es que Tsunade pudo lidiar con ella.

—** No hay más opción entonces** — no lo está preguntando es una afirmación, ambos lo saben — **no me gusta tu aldea** — aquello ha sonado más aun berrinche que a un simple comentario, Gaara sonríe levemente ante eso.

—** Ya te acostumbraras** — dice mientras enfoca su atención de vuelta a los papeles, espera que dicho todo ella se valla murmurando cosas pero el silencio se mantiene.

Levanta la vista pero Karin ya no está, el papel desaparece de sus manos y solo por eso que se da cuenta de donde esta ella.

— **No me gusta que me ignoren** — su voz es suave y aterciopelada, avanza hasta colocarse frente a él, sus gafas han desaparecido por lo que puede ver directamente sus orbes carmesí.

— **No te ignoraba** — aclara pues no lo hacía. Karin solo sonríe y se inclina para mirarlo.

—** Si lo hacías** — insiste ella con una sonrisa que se le antoja arrogante o burlona —** ¿acaso estos papeles son más interesantes que yo?** — pregunta mientras recoge su roja cabellera y la acomoda sobre su hombro izquierdo, se queda quieta espera su respuesta.

Por su parte Gaara no sabe que pensar, hacía solo unos momentos la fémina estaba rabiosa y ahora parece estar coqueteándole.

— **Son reportes importantes debo revisarlos no importa que no sean interesantes** — explica esperando que ella se retire y pueda seguir trabajando pero eso no pasa — **¿podemos hablar después Karin?** — se acerca a ella e intenta tomar los papeles pero la Uzumaki ha apoyado su peso sobre su manos que están a su vez sobre los reportes.

La mira fijamente y ella aún sonríe — **toma un descanso** — ha acercado su rostro al suyo, solo unos centímetros los separan — **quiero que hablemos ahora** — sus respiraciones chocan pero ningún se retira.

Él comprende que no podrá librarse de Karin hasta que acceda a lo que quiere por tanto decide darle gusto, así podrá regresar al trabajo antes.

— **Habla Karin** — ve la satisfacción en su rostro, ha acertado.

— **Necesitamos conocernos** — declara ella con naturalidad — **vamos a pasar toda nuestra jodida vida juntos por lo menos quiero saber cómo eres** — a pesar de lo lógico que aquello suena el Kage intuye algo más.

— **Podemos cenar más tarde y hablar todo lo que quieras además podemos retrasar la boda un tiempo** — propone pues de acceder ahora no terminará los deberes del día.

La oji-roja comienza a jugar con el deslizador del cierre de su blusa, el pelirrojo la mira actuar pero no dice nada, espera que ella hable.

— **No me entendiste** — suspira y baja lentamente el cierre, el de ojos claros se queda impresionado pero no hace nada por detenerla — **si vamos a casarnos por lo menos quiero recordar el nacimiento de nuestro amor** — rueda los ojos al decir la última palabra pero de inmediato se abre la blusa y le deja ver un sostén negro de satín, la blusa cae de sus hombros pero las mangas no logran salir de sus brazos.

El líder de Suna no puede evitar mirarla, traga duro y se debate mentalmente, aquello no se lo esperaba y —por enésima vez en el día— no sabe cómo actuar. Mientras debate consigo mismo su —ahora— prometida lo ha besado, el contacto es pasional, casi salvaje; saborea sus labios con ansias exigiéndole de forma silenciosa su reaccionar.

Su erotismo lo abruma y comienza a corresponder, sus manos recorren sus brazos desnudos hasta llegar a sus hombros; la presiona contra su cuerpo en un vano intento de profundizar aquel acto aún más. Ella cierne sus dedos sobre su roja cabellera, baja por su cuello saboreando su piel, no le importa el montón de marcas que le han propiciado, Karin suelta un suave gemido y eso termina por hacer que pierda el control.

Le despoja de los tirantes, intenta desabrochar la prenda pero no puede, la kunoichi lo hace por si misma dejando a la vista sus senos desnudos. Gaara la recuesta sobre el escritorio, vuelve a atacar su cuello mientras sus manos acarician sus pezones erectos.

Ambos se olvidan del exterior, la Uzumaki ya ha cerrado los ojos disfrutando de las caricias del hombre que será su esposo y él no ha podido dejar de lamer sus pechos.

Ella enreda sus piernas sobre su cintura, sus movimientos generan una deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos.

—** Gaara...** — suspira su nombre y sus manos se cierran sobre el papeleo del Kazekage pero ninguno lo nota, están tan centrados en su placer que tampoco notan como la puerta se abre.

—** ¡Gaara!** — la voz de Temari se escucha sorprendida y molesta, Kankuro solo se queda mudo. Ambos está en la puerta junto con Naruto mirando con asombro la escena.

—** ¡Karin!** — el otro Uzumaki simplemente esta escandalizado.

El pelirrojo es el primero en reaccionar, levanta la delgada anatomía de su "pareja" para evitar que alguien la mire en tales condiciones, cuando ella por fin despierta se acomoda la ropa y se baja del mueble.

Le besa en la mejilla y aprovechando el acercamiento le dedica unas palabras.

La chica de coletas y el marionetista se quedan en la oficina para hablar con su hermano sobre lo 'correcto e incorrecto' por su parte los Uzumaki salen entre gritos y golpes del lugar.

A pesar de todo los pelirrojos ignoran los reclamos y se enfocan en la promesa que han hecho para el anochecer.

«_Terminaremos más tarde Gaara-kun... te esperare ansiosa»_

Por primera vez —desde su nombramiento como Kazekage—Gaara termina el papeleo de dos días, solo para tomarse un día libre. Por su parte la sensora no puede ocultar su interés en el joven Kage, al parecer había resultado bastante bueno en la cama y eso podría convencerla de no huir de su compromiso.

_.0._

* * *

_._

**_Notas de autora:_ He cambiado un poco mi forma de publicar (digamoslo así porque la escritura es igual) lo he hecho más que nada porque me di cuenta que al leer hay algunas partes donde pongo las rayas parecen ser diálogos y no lo son, y bueno quiero evitar que se confundan. **

**Ahora estoy intentando no hacer esto con puro lemon pero Gaara y Karin no son precisamente personas de palabras por lo que intento que haya momentos para todo, para hablar y para actuar. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o lo que sea para mi forma de manejar a estos personajes es bien recibida siempre y cuando sea respetuosa.**

**No sé si esto me salió más largo o más corto que el anterior pero intento que todo salga en un solo capitulo.**

**Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por lo que...**

_**¿Me regalan un review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alternativo)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Pareja crack (Gaara - Karin U.)

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

_.0._

* * *

_._

**_Aclarando sentimientos_**

_._

* * *

_.0._

Sentada frente a frente con su "cuñada", se da cuenta de que en una mínima medida — minúscula, a su parecer — eran parecidas. Se sostenían la mirada como intentando imponerse a la otra o por lo menos ver algo detrás de sus apariencias calmadas.

Ese descubrimiento no hace sentir bien a Karin pero tampoco le molesta, mece su pie de forma relajada mientras esperaba que la rubia hable, después de todo ha sido ella quien ha interrumpido en su habitación para conversar.

Aburrida de esperar que diga algo, la pelirroja está a punto de tirarse en la cama y adoptar una postura aflojada pero en ese preciso momento la joven de ojos verdes habla por fin.

— **¿Qué pretendes?** — Karin enarca una ceja y por consecuencia la ninja de la arena frunce el ceño. — **¿qué pretendes con mi hermano? No acepto la idea de que te hayas fijado en él solo porque si, ya he ahuyentado a muchas arribistas** — dice con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la alegría que eso le causaba — **y tu no serás la excepción.**

La Uzumaki casi ríe ante esas palabras, había pensado que la chica estaba informada sobre su situación y el porqué estaba en la situación en la que estaba, por si fuera poco el hecho de que imaginara que era una arribista era algo gracioso.

Se recuesta sobre la cama y con una mueca de fastidio y aburrimiento contesta. — **No pretendo nada simplemente no tengo opción** — habla y se mira las uñas de las manos para irritación de la rubia — **además si tu santo hermano no hubiera jodido tanto esa noche no estaríamos en esta situación, si me preguntas a mi es, su culpa** — declara con voz neutra y una mueca aburrida.

Por su parte Temari no está feliz de escuchar aquello, y como estarlo si aquello era peor. Su ceño se frunce aún más, casi maldice el hecho de no traer consigo su abanico porque siente unas inmensas ganas de alejar a la chica de ojos color intenso de Gaara.

— **Solo intentaba ayudarte** — sisea con enojo, las intenciones de su hermano habían sido completamente nobles — **pero ese no es el punto** — había terminado alejándose de su propósito — **repetiré mi pregunta y esta vez espero una respuesta clara, ¿qué pretendes con mi hermano?**

La pelirroja se levanta de la cama mientras la seriedad la invade, se acomoda los anteojos y la mira con recelo — ya te lo dije no pretendo nada — la de ojos claros abre la boca para hablar pero ella sigue hablando sin darle la oportunidad — lo único que ha pasado es que debido a esa noche ahora tengo que casarme con tu hermano o regresar a prisión — la sorpresa surca el rostro de la chica de coletas y Karin no puede evitar sonreír sarcástica — si por mi fuera no estaría aquí en plan de novia pero ya es un hecho, ni siquiera tu hermano como Kazekage a podido librarnos de este puto compromiso así que no vengas a reclamarme algo que finalmente ayudar a tu aldea — sabía que no tenía que explicarle todo y con el énfasis bien puesto en el 'tu' estaba todo claro.

Gracias a sus habilidades sabe que no le cree del todo, gira hacia la ventana y mira a las personas ir y venir, todos en paz, viviendo sus vidas con una felicidad ajena a ella, sin notarlo sus manos se han hecho puños.

Ella nunca ha podido vivir de tal forma, de una u otra manera se ha metido en grandes líos y situaciones peligrosas, casi suelta un suspiro pero se contiene. Intenta ignorar la presencia de Temari pero esta sigue ahí mirándola y debatiéndose internamente sobre que tan ciertas son sus palabras.

— **Puedes creerme o no** — habla y no necesita voltear para saber que ella está sorprendida — **puedes preguntárselo a Gaara** — voltea por fin y con la mirada más seca que tiene — **pero nada cambiará el hecho de que voy a casarme con él** — prefiere ser franca porque mentirle significaría mayores problemas.

— **No lo harás** — dice la rubia con convicción — **así tenga que oponerme en plena ceremonia** — Karin sonríe y suelta una pequeña risa.

— **Hazlo** — habla y vuelve a sentarse en la cama — **si eso impide la boda te deberé una** — no le importa, todo con tal de ser libre.

—** ¿Intentas engañarme?** — pregunta irritada la mayor.

—** No** — aclara la Uzumaki —** yo no quiero casarme con tu hermano, si interrumpes la boda y esta se cancela no podría estar más aliviada** — nuevamente Temari frunce el ceño y ahora es otra fémina quién esta confusa.

— **¿Por qué no habrías de querer casarte con Gaara?** — la de ojos carmesí gesticula una expresión de desconcierto ante eso, ¿primero la acusaba de arribista y ahora le reclamaba su rechazo al matrimonio?

«_Está loca_» piensa.

— **Ambas sabemos que no soy el tipo de mujer con la que un Kage debería casarse** — admite mirándola fijamente.

— **En eso tienes razón pero...** — una sonrisa se forma en sus labios — **por todo lo que me dices y lo que he visto** — hice una pausa y la mira con picardía — **yo diría que Gaara te gusta.**

Temari no confiaba para nada en aquella chica, pero no ha sido secreto para ella o Kakuro que su pequeño hermano tenía cierta debilidad con la Uzumaki. Si, se había negado en un inicio pero viendo su escena en la oficina y las palabras de ambos pudo darse cuenta que no era una atracción pasajera, Gaara nunca se había mostrado tan insistente en acercarse para 'ayudar' a nadie luego de Sasuke Uchiha y aun así con la chica era diferente, pues no había podido evitar sonreír al saber que ella había aceptado el compromiso que el consejo había exigido, por su parte Karin podría haber escapado de Suna desde hacía tiempo, sin embargo seguía ahí, tentando a su hermano de forma directa.

Por ello ahora la veía de otra manera, aun no la acepta del todo pero era innegable que la pasión entre los dos pelirrojos era fuerte e intensa, eso le alegraba pues Gaara merecía amor — sentimiento que estaba segura, no tardaría en darse entre ambos—.

— **Me gusta el sexo con tu hermano si a eso te refieres** — Karin responde con una completa desfachatez y eso la hice reír un tanto.

— **Bueno se podría decir que siempre fue una persona muy intensa** — bromea y se levanta de la silla donde había estado — **todavía no me agradas del todo Karin** — decía completamente sincera — **pero te daré la oportunidad, luego de lo de hoy no me sorprendería que tu y Gaara terminarán enamorándose.**

Sin más sale por la puerta dejando a una Karin molesta ante sus palabras, pues ella no cree más en el amor.

_.0._

* * *

_.0._

Apenas Gaara pone un pie en la casa nota algo inusual, hay una completa tranquilidad en el ambiente y eso es casi un milagro. Avanza dispuesto a llegar a su habitación y al llegar a la puerta de esta nota una pequeña nota doblada justo frente a él.

Se dispone a tomarla y al tenerla ya entre sus manos la abre, es una nota de Temari, Kankuro y Naruto, al parecer pasaran la noche fuera. El pelirrojo sabe que su hermana mayor es la causante de tal suceso pero no logra darse una idea del por qué.

¿Para que pasara tiempo a solas con Karin? No, ni siquiera le agrada, y eso se lo ha dejado muy claro en su plática de la tarde.

Entra a su cuarto y se cambia la ropa por algo más cómodo que su atuendo de Kage, un pantalón y una camisa es lo elegido y cree es lo suficiente para pasar lo que resta del día. Sale de la habitación y cruza el pasillo para llegar a la puerta de Karin, sabe que sus hermanos no están pero también es extraño que la chica de ojos color rojo este en completo silenció también.

Golpea levemente la puerta pero nadie a dentro responde, la llama con voz tranquila esperando que ahora si diga algo.

— **Karin ¿puedo pasar?** — el silencio se mantiene imperturbable, se debate unos segundos entre entrar o no, es probable que ella esté tomando un baño o algo parecido y entrar sin permiso sería importunarla pero por otro lado quizá no estuviera y él se pasaría un largo rato esperando una respuesta que no llegaría.

Suelta un suspiro y se decide por lo segundo, lentamente abre la puerta y entra mirando toda la habitación. Pronto ve la figura de Karin recostada sobre la cama con un libro en las manos, quizá es eso lo que la ha distraído.

—**¿Que quieres?** — pregunta ella de pronto para su sorpresa, al parecer sí había sido notado.

— **Creí que no estabas** — menciona con serenidad — **solo venía a comprobarlo** — su voz le ha dado a pensar que ha hecho mal en interrumpirla, se queda quieto en el marco de la puerta observándola. Hacía unas pocas horas le había hecho una invitación indecorosa y ahora parecía que ella prefería seguir leyendo.

—**¿Qué diablos quieres?** — pregunta ella de nuevo pero ahora con el ceño fruncido y su mirada dura en él.

— **Dijiste que querías hablar** — explica tranquilamente — **y he venido a que lo hagamos.**

Karin rueda los ojos y eso lo hace preguntar porque su humor. Le es difícil leer a las personas pero la chica es —por mucho— la persona más intrigante que conoce.

— **No tengo ganas de hablar, Gaara** — para ambos es notable pero de igual forma la Uzumaki lo ha dicho. — **Hagámoslo otro día.**

Su atención regresa al libro y con ello espera que el Kazekage se valla pero no, sigue ahí mirándola como si fuera un cuadro o algo parecido. Bufa por lo bajo y cierra el libro de forma dura, lo mira con los ojos centellantes de molestia por haberla interrumpido.

— **Bien Gaara, hablemos** — espera que diga algo para así terminar más de prisa pero el pelirrojo solo cierra los ojos.

«_Que cabrón_» piensa ella.

— **Acompáñame a cenar**— le pide mientras extiende su mano hacía ella— **luego hablaremos de todo lo que debemos hablar.**

Karin quiere negarse pero lo cierto es que sí tiene hambre, se levanta de la cama y camina hasta llegar frene a él.

— **Andado** — pasa de su mano y el Kage se limita a mirarla, porque a pesar de todo quiere tenerla cerca no importa que ella este molesta.

De hecho por alguna razón, le gusta verla así. Su mirada disfruta de contemplarla mientras ella camina delante de él.

«_Me he convertido en un pervertido_» piensa el Kazekage con algo de remordimiento pero no retira su mirada.

_.0._

* * *

_.0._

**_Notas de autora:_**

**_Si! por fin llegue, siento el retraso pero las últimas semanas de vacaciones me ocupe bastante y nada de tiempo tuve, luego entre a la universidad y pasaron un buen de cosas que no me dejaron con nada de ganas ni inspiración para escribir. Pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? aparte les tengo una sorpresita._**

**_Como ya saben comentarios, criticas y consejos son siempre bienvenidos solo si son respetuosos._**

**_¿Me regalan un review?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Si! doble capitulo el día de hoy, es mi forma de disculparme por el tiempo que tarde y además como dije la última vez que actualice esta historia y esta pareja me encantan, cuando inicie el capitulo pasado no pude detenerme hasta que quedo un super capitulo y tuve que dividirlo en dos partes._**

**Advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alternativo)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Pareja crack (Gaara - Karin U.)

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

_.0._

* * *

_._

**_Dificultades_**

_._

* * *

_.0._

La cena entre ambos no ha ido nada mal, a pesar del mal humor de Karin. El pelirrojo ha hecho todo para que el ambiente se relaje y al parecer ha funcionado medianamente bien, al terminar de comer había llegado el momento en que tuvieron que hablar.

Ambos saben que había algunos temas imposibles de tocar — todo lo relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha, por ejemplo— aunque hablan de trivialidades y un poco de ambos, lo cierto es que ninguno es completamente abierto, Karin evita contestar preguntas demasido personales o que tuvieran que ver con su pasado y Gaara evita hablar de cómo había sido antes.

El silencio pronto no se hace presente, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo romperlo y lo cierto es que Karin ni siquiera hace el intento. El Kazekage se da cuenta de su distanciamiento, es casi como la primera vez que habían hablado; en su mente trata de encontrar la razón pero realmente no puede, porque aún no la entiende.

— **Karin** — llama con voz serena, ella solo lo mira sin expresión alguna — **¿te pasa algo?** — cree que lo mejor es preguntarle directamente pues de cualquier forma Karin no podrá guardarse todo para siempre — **pareces preocupada.**

La de orbes carmesí juega disimuladamente con los palillos, la plática con Temari le ha afectado pues luego de todo lo que le ha pasado la mera posibilidad de 'enamorarse' le incomoda. Sí, quizá Gaara no es igual que Sasuke pero ¿qué pasa si al final termina más amargada o jodida de lo que ya está?

Suelta un suspiro y se levanta — **nada que te interese** — no quiere seguir con él, camina hasta regresar a su habitación. Se sienta junto a la ventana y mira hacia el exterior, con su mano derecha desordena su cabello con frustración, ¿por qué se siente así? tan temerosa de que él se le acerque y ella no pueda decirle que no.

Tan metida esta en sus pensamientos que no nota la presencia de Gaara parado justo en la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Quizá es eso lo que le intriga de ella, que a pesar de tener cualquier cosa en la cabeza por fuera y frente a todos actúa tan normal, ¿le es tan difícil abrirse a los demás?

Se acerca a ella y pese al impulso de querer tocarla no lo hace, — **¿sigues molesta por lo del matrimonio?** — esa es la única razón que se le ocurre para que este así.

«_No_» replica su mente, porque eso ya ha pasado a segundo plano. Si se enamora de él entonces volverá a ser la de antes.

—** ¿Sientes algo por mí?** — aquello le sale sin pensar pero no se arrepiente, si él no siente nada podrá seguir actuando como lo ha estado haciendo pero si sale con alguna estupidez...

Gaara se sorprende pero no lo demuestra, ahora si la toma de los hombros, — **quizá** — no lo sabe con certeza — **¿por qué me lo preguntas, Karin?** —Por su parte la Uzumaki frunce el ceño, por la respuesta y lo que eso significa; por si fuera poco su orgullo femenino se sentía herido.

—** ¿Eso qué significa?** — se da la vuelta y le mira con molestia — **mierda... ¿no puedes ser claro?**

Se está desesperando, no entiende porque ansia que Gaara diga un 'te quiero' o un 'te amo', sacude la cabeza con frustración... ¡ella no debería querer eso!

El Kazekage simplemente se ha limitado a observarla, casi sonríe al ver como no es capaz de disfrazar su disputa interna, la toma del mentón y la obliga a verlo — **me gustas** — espera paciente su reacción y pronto ve como su rostro se torna rojizo. No puede evitar sonreír — **me gustas desde hace tiempo, quise acercarme a ti para conocerte primero pero creo que te conocí de una manera mucho más íntima de lo que esperaba** — hace una pausa para poder continuar— **ahora que estamos en esta situación no me queda más que intentar enamorarte.**

Karin intenta decir algo pero no puede, ¿que no es eso lo que quiere?, ¿no ansiaba alguien que la quisiera?

Se quita los lentes y los coloca sobre la mesa de noche, ella no puede sentir amor pero, por lo menos, conseguir que el Kazekage sienta algo por ella le parece una idea demasiado tentadora. Regresa su mirada a verlo y con sus brazos rodea su cuello.

— **Tu también me gustas** — dice y tiene que pararse de puntas para poder besarlo. Ella no le dice promesas de amor porque sería una mentira demasiado vil y — aunque no lo parezca — no es tan fría y descorazonada como para hacer algo así.

Para su sorpresa es Gaara quien toma las riendas de la situación, la carga por las caderas y la recuesta sobre la cama, aquello le divierte, así es como medio lo recordaba; cuando la toco y la hizo llegar al extasías _esa_ noche.

Mientras ambos se pierden en ese beso, las llamas de la pasión se avivan nuevamente, las caricias no se hacen esperar y al final terminan en la cama como la primera vez, solo que ahora ambos están conscientes de todo.

Minutos después, están recostados y cubiertos solo por la fina sabana, Karin descansa sobre el pecho del Kage quien al parecer estar demasiado cansado como para mantenerse más tiempo despierto. No dice nada, ni reclama porque cree que es lo mejor, si estuviera despierto entonces tendrían que hablar de lo que había pasado y ella no estaba dispuesta a decirle que no tiene ni un jodido problema en acostarse con él cada vez que quiera.

De pronto se levanta de la cama con cuidado, no quiere despertarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se viste de forma silenciosa y sale de la habitación, su ceño se frunce y con paso firme abre la puerta para marchar hacia la calle.

Avanza un par de cuadras solo para entrar a un oscuro callejón, su ceño se frunce aún más y con voz impávida habla por primera vez.

—** ¿Qué quieres?** — su mano se recarga en su cintura y le sostiene la mirada — **Sasuke.**

El sharingan brilla peligrosamente en sus ojos, Karin sabe que cualquier cosa que pase debe ser importante para que él se atreviera a entrar a Suna, sobre todo con el conocimiento de que ella estaba ahí y que ahora era la prometida del Kazekage.

— **Necesito que vengas conmigo Karin** — se acerca a ella, sin cambiar su mirada — **ahora.**

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda y aún así la Uzumaki no se mueve ni un centímetro. Asiente levemente y lo sigue de cerca. Quizá esta sea la única alternativa que le quedaba, ojala no fuera un error.

Ambos se pierden entre las sombras del desierto sin contar que un ojo vigilante los mira con detenimiento.

_._

* * *

_.0._

**_Notas de autora:_**

**_Como dije ¡doble capitulo! esto se supone que iba a a ser un solo cap con lo anterior pero creí que quedaría un capitulo demasiado largo y lo mejor (a mi parecer) fue dividirlo._**

**_Además mi querida hermana Nana (FerCervella) comía ansias por leer esta parte jajaja y me contagio su emoción, ya quería que lo leyeran._**

**_Ahora díganme ¿Creen que Gaara irá por Karin o dejara que huya con Sasuke?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Si! tarde eternidades pero ya saben la universidad no te deja vivir como vaga uwu en fin siento el retraso y más porque tuve que ir con mi betta en este fic (Fer *corazón*) porque no me decidia que hacer en este capitulo jajaja pero gracias a ella (again) supe que hacer.**_

**Advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alternativo)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Pareja crack (Gaara - Karin U.)

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

_.0._

* * *

_._

**_Mal presagio _**

_._

* * *

_.0._

Llevan unas horas corriendo por el desierto, gracias a las habilidades de Karin han podido evitar enfrentamientos. Ambos han estado en silencio, hecho sumamente extraño para el Uchiha pero aún así no ha mencionado nada al respecto porque así lo prefiere, era irritante tener que lidiar con una Karin melosa.

—**Hemos recorrido un buen tramo** —informa el moreno— **descansemos un poco aquí**— la pelirroja solo asiente y se tumba junto a una roca, recargándose en ella.

Por su parte el Uchiha hace lo mismo pero del lado opuesto al de ella. Karin se muere por preguntar sus dudas pero no lo hará tan pronto, debe tener paciencia.

Sasuke la mira de soslayo y ahora si se intriga por su actuar, quiere creer que ya ha olvidado sus sentimientos por él pero por todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos la idea parece demasiado fantasiosa.

_._

* * *

_._

—**¿Estás seguro Gaara?** — el rubio no puede concebir lo que el Kazekage le está diciendo, quizá tiene poco tiempo de convivir con Karin pero ha llegado a conocerla y sabe que su rencor contra Sasuke es fuerte, no podía haberse ido con él así como así.

— **Los vi con el _Daisan no Me_ y los seguí hasta los límites de la aldea**—habla serio pues también le ha sorprendido la actitud de Karin pero de cierta forma lo ha entendido, ella solo quiere huir e irse con el Uchiha era opción casi segura. Pero por alguna razón no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo aquello además estaba el hecho de la orden de captura expedida para Sasuke Uchiha, como Kazekage tenía que darle caza.

—**No quiero pensar mal del teme pero podría haber amenazado a Karin, piénsalo Gaara luego de lo que paso hace unos días ¿crees que Karin se hubiera ido con el teme así como así?**—el Uzumaki sabe que debe haber algo más, su prima es astuta y aún en su situación está seguro que su orgullo se habría opuesto a irse con él.

—**Puede ser pero debemos estar preparados para todo Naruto**—no quiere admitirlo pero así es, le es difícil pero está convencido.

—**Hasta estar seguros no quiero que nadie dañe a Karin, es mi prima y no quiero que resulte lastimada**— tanto el pelirrojo como sus hermanos asienten, por distintas razones pero acceden.

—**Vámonos**— es peligroso salir de noche al desierto pero la situación lo amerita por eso todos han estado de acuerdo.

Tanto Gaara como Naruto esperan encontrarlos a tiempo, porque si salen del desierto sería casi imposible encontrarlos, solo esperan que Karin no jugué en su contra.

_._

* * *

_._

— **Karin** — la voz del moreno la saca de sus pensamientos, le dedica una mirada esperando que termine de hablar—**asegúrate que nadie nos haya seguido**— ella rueda los ojos y por primera vez Sasuke se vio sorprendido.

— **Si alguien nos siguiera ya lo hubiera notado**— tiene el ceño fruncido, no le gusta que duden de sus habilidades.

— **¿Segura? eres la prometida del Kazekage ya deberían haber mandado buscarte**—habla con su ceja enarcada, no quiere dudar de Karin pero su actitud no le gusta.

—**Era un puto acuerdo, nadie vendrá por mí, al menos no de Suna**—explica con una actitud igual—**¿crees que me libraría tan fácil de lo de prisión?**

—**Ya veo**—suelta el moreno, tiene sentido para él pues con esa amenazaba podrían obligarla a cualquier cosa.

Ella bufa sonoramente y se concentra en algún punto del horizonte.

—**¿Para qué me has buscado?**— se atreve a preguntar por fin, sigue pensando que debe ser por algo importante.

Él la mira y comienza a hablar. —**Eres una pieza importante para mi Karin**— en anterior tiempo se hubiera sentido dichosa de oír eso pero en este momento la pelirroja siente vacías aquellas palabras.

—**¿Sigues queriendo destruir Konoha?**— piensa que si él dice si se largara apenas tenga oportunidad.

Meterse en otra guerra no le traerá nada bueno.

—**Ese es mi objetivo**— responde el moreno tan tranquilo como es siempre.

—**Estás loco**— declara con el ceño fruncido—**esa es la mayor estupidez que has dicho**—no le importa que se moleste, ya ha sido demasiado tolerante con el Uchiha.

—**No si se tiene la ayuda adecuada**—Karin bufa por segunda vez y vuelve a rodar los ojos, ya no sabe ni para que se molesta.

«_No cuentes conmigo, bastardo_» piensa de forma —casi— inmediata.

—**Están por llegar**—suelta con fastidio ante la mirada imperturbable de Sasuke.

«_Que joda_»

_._

* * *

_._

—**¿Seguro que es por esta dirección?**—pregunta Kakuro al rubio que con el modo sabio ha estado rastreando al Uchiha y compañía.

—**Sí, no tengo duda de que es el teme y Karin**— responde el Uzumaki con toda seguridad.

—**Démonos prisa**—dice el Kazekage, hace que las nubes de arena en que se están moviendo vayan más rápido, algo dentro de él le pide que se apresure.

Temari no puede evitar sentirse mal por su hermano, maldice a Karin internamente pero una mano en su hombro la hace regresar a la realidad.

—**No nos adelantemos**— habla Kankuro con una serenidad inusual y eso hace que la rubia entienda lo que intenta decirle.

Asiente levemente y enfoca su vista en el camino.

«_Karin está loca después de todo_» piensa la kunoichi.

_._

* * *

_._

—**Mira quien decidió unírsenos**—exclama burlón el ex ninja de Kirigakure, apenas ve a su líder y compañera— **y yo que creí que nos habíamos librado de ti Zanahoria.**

Karin había olvidado cuanto la molesta el fenómeno acuático— **cierra la boca estúpido**—sisea con odio puro.

—**Tranquila bruja**— dice y sonríe guasón— **no es culpa mía que el Kazekage te haya corrido de su aldea**— alza los hombros en una expresión de falsa resignación—**pero es comprensible con lo...**

No puede terminar la frase porque recibe un golpe de parte de la fémina, apenas ha tenido tiempo de convertirse en agua.

—**¡Dije que te callaras, subnormal!**— grita con molestia y lo ve con su mirada centellante de ese sentimiento.

—**Karin, Suigetsu dejen de pelear**— como es su costumbre Sasuke les ha pedido calma.

Por su lado Jūgo esta silencioso mira al par de compañeros que tiene y sabe que no van a cambiar nunca.

—**Es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí Karin**— dice pues no tiene nada en su contra, de hecho la chica le parece útil y hasta un tanto agradable.

—**No he regresado**— aclara la Uzumaki mientras se acomoda los lentes como es su costumbre, los tres hombres se quedan callados, algo sorprendidos por sus palabras.

Es el Hozuki quien rompe el silencio, con un tono algo exaltado.

—**Sasuke te salvo maldita malagradecida**—reclama casi en un grito.

—**Le pagaré el favor**—responde sin inmutarse— **pero no volveré a un equipo de locos con ustedes.**

—**¿Qué quieres a cambio?**— ofrece de repente el Uchiha y Karin no puede evitar bufar por tercera ocasión.

— **Nada** — contesta casi con frialdad— **esta vez no tengo ningún motivo para seguirte y menos a un suicidio como el que pretendes**— con su postura altanera bien ejecutada vuelve a hablar— **los ayudaré a salir del desierto sin que nos atrapen luego de eso me largo**— termina mientras los mira con un desinterés genuino.

—**¿Qué harás?**— pregunta Jūgo ante la sorpresa de todos, mas luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—**Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar con ustedes**— dice honesta, pues incluso casarse por obligación es una idea más atrayente.

—**Hacerte la difícil no hará que Sasuke se fije en ti, zanahoria**—apenas termina de decir aquello cuando el puño de la chica de ojos carmín se estrella contra su rostro por segunda vez en el día.

Y es que a Karin le jode de sobremanera que el estúpido con cara de pez le recuerde como solía actuar y cuanto había estado detrás del bastardo que había tenido de líder.

Examinando el chakra del moreno se da cuenta que está inquieto, algo no está bien pues hace unos instantes estaba en calma. Aquello no le gusta.

—**Ya hemos descansado bastante es hora de irnos**—ordena sin dejar que sigan hurgando en el tema pasado— **debemos aprovechar que aún es de noche.**

Así los cuatro emprenden el camino pero la pelirroja comienza a inquietarse, hay algo que no le gusta... algo que no está conforme con lo que ha planeado.

_._

* * *

_._

—**Se han desviado un poco hacía allá**— menciona Naruto al tiempo que señala hacia el oeste.

—**Si seguimos así los alcanzaremos pronto**— explica el pelirrojo, eso lo calma un poco pero aún así siente que debe llegar cuanto antes.

Sus hermanos por otro lado esperan una emboscada casi segura.

_._

* * *

_._

Están cruzando un cañón, uno que los llevará al final del desierto. Mientras avanzan Karin tiene una absoluta prueba de que el "plan" se ha jodido.

—**Los encontramos por casualidad**— explica Jūgo al ver su expresión— **al parecer nos esperaban**— hace acopio de todo su autocontrol para no expresar lo que siente.

—**Ya veo**— murmura como respuesta, es lo único que ha podido pensar, sobretodo mientras ve el montón de cuerpos a su alrededor.

«_Tres escuadrones ANBU_» piensa con temor. Debió de haberlo sabido pero ahora solo puede rezar porque no sospechen de ella.

Siguen caminando pero a cada paso que da una voz en su cabeza le grita que todo está mal, las piernas comienzan a temblarle pero logra disimular. De pronto Sasuke se detiene y ellos igual, antes de que alguien pueda preguntar el Sharingan surge en los ojos del moreno; su mirada recae en Karin y a ella su forma de mirarla no le es nueva, su chakra esta alterado justo como esa vez. Traga saliva pero ahora si sus nervios son bastante evidentes.

—**¿Sasuke?**— Jūgo intenta llamar la atención de su líder pero este no se molesta en contestar.

—**Me has traicionado, Karin**— aquella acusación tan fría y directa le aclaran todo. Va a matarla, ahora sí.

Porque no hay nadie que pueda salvarla.

«_Estúpida_» se insulta mentalmente.

Si se hubiera negado a participar en aquella misión no se hubiera reencontrado con Sasuke y no estaría en esta situación pero ya no puede volver atrás.

El sonido de los chispas eléctricas remplaza el silencio, Karin se congela, no podrá escapar, menos teniendo a Jūgo y a Suigetsu presentes. Ve el jutsu dirigirse hacia ella, lo ve de forma tan lenta que su mente comienza a trabajar, no en una forma de librarse sino en reproducir algunos recuerdos.

Y esta vez no es la sonrisa de él la que desea volver a ver, no es su encuentro lo que rememora con total avives. Y por primera vez lo acepta.

«_Estúpida_» vuelve a insultarse pero no puede evitar sonreír con algo de ironía y melancolía.

«_Quizá yo no nací para ser feliz_»

Entonces cierra los ojos, aceptando su triste final.

Porque se lo merece, por no tomar lo que se le ha ofrecido.

_._

* * *

_.0._

**_Notas:_**

• _Daisan no Me _En español "Tercer ojo" Esto es el jutsu que Gaara utiliza especialmente para el espionaje.

_**Notas de autora:**_

**_Hasta aquí, a pesar de que tengo parte de lo que sigue aquí dejo el cap jajaja es que quería drama y eso que en el siguiente capitulo aún seguirá. Podría decir que estamos como a la mitad del fic si no es que un poco más._**

**_Quiero darle las gracias a Nana-nee-chan y a mi amada portavoz Kikyo por estar dejándome review en cada capitulo, de verdad las amo y agradezco infinitamente que estén aquí acompañándome durante este loco fic._**

**_En fin..._**

**_¿Me regalan un review?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me tarde pero bueno al fin llegue con la continuación de este fic, realmente la razón de que no había actualizado es que estaba enferma y a pesar del tiempo libre que tuve lo que menos deseaba era ponerme a editar este capitulo XDD pero bueno ya estoy mejor y ahora si vine a trabajar (?)**

**Advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alternativo)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Pareja crack (Gaara - Karin U.)

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

_.0._

* * *

_._

_**A salvo**_

_._

* * *

_.0._

—**¿Estás bien**? — aquella voz es la que ha querido escuchar, un nudo se le forma en la garganta.

¿Ya estaba muerta?

No ha sentido el dolor pero supuso que esta vez había sido por un golpe mortal. Siente una ligera sacudida y luego lo escucha llamándola.

—**Karin**— abre los ojos y se encuentra directamente con los orbes turquesa de Gaara, la está mirando serio pero ella percibe la preocupación —**, ¿estás bien?** — vuelve a preguntar y como aún tiene ese maldito nudo no puede hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

Quiere hablar, decirle algo pero no es capaz y no solo por aquello que siente. Pronto se da cuenta que está en sus brazos, a salvo y lejos de la batalla.

—**Quédate aquí, estarás a salvo**— le habla con voz suave, la recuesta en el suelo y luego se da media vuelta, Karin sabe que va a pelear y haciendo acopio de todo su valor decide quedarse y así estar segura de que no saldrá herido.

Sigue temblando pero igual usa su Kagura Shingan para cumplir su cometido. Aún así se maldice por ser tan idiota y meterse en aquel problema mas sabiendo que es una inútil.

Sacude la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, ya no le sirve de nada lamentarse. Kankuro y Temari pelean contra Suigetsu y Jūgo; no parecen tener problema pues a pesar de que el ninja de cabellos naranja es fuerte, su trabajo en equipo les ha dado una buena ventaja.

Por su lado Gaara y Naruto pelean contra Sasuke y aún cuando a chakra y poder están al mismo nivel, el Uchiha lleva la delantera. Y Karin piensa que es porque ni el rubio ni el Kazekage buscan matarlo, por su lado el moreno no se contiene y ataca a matar si tiene la oportunidad.

Se levanta lentamente y mira a su alrededor, vaya concepto de seguridad que tiene Gaara, el lugar donde esta "resguardada" es prácticamente una trampa mortal. Arriba de ella hay unas rocas enormes que en cualquier momento pueden caer sobre de ella sin contar que está aún en zona de guerra.

Sale de su escondite y mira a su alrededor buscando un sitio mucho más seguro, tarda en encontrar un buen lugar pero lo hace y con todo el sigilo que es capaz de usar se dirige ahí. Unas ráfagas de viento golpean el borde del cañón y al mismo tiempo las enormes rocas que había visto, es una suerte que no cayeran pero eso reforzó más su idea de que Gaara no sabía de seguridad.

Vuelve a concentrarse en la pelea pero algo llama su atención, varios chakras a la distancia, de Konoha o Suna quizá. Siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y sabe bien porque, en un instante su mirada se cruza con la de Sasuke, aquello solo dura un segundo pero eso es suficiente.

Él lo sabe, no necesita más que ver su cara, en otras circunstancias habría maldecido pero ahora solo agradece el golpe de suerte.

—**Suigetsu, Jūgo** — la voz del Uchiha se alza por sobre el ruido, los mencionados miran a su líder y saben que es hora de la retirada.

Naruto y compañía se ha dado cuenta de todo, tanto el rubio como el Kazekage saben que no deben dejarlo ir, una tensión se forma en el ambiente. Ambos ninjas se lanzan contra el Uchiha y este simplemente lanza su chidori hacía el suelo creando una gran cortina de tierra. El sonido chisporreante del jutsu siguen llenando el vacío, hasta que la tierra se disipa dejando ver al rubio y al pelirrojo, los dos sin heridas.

La forma en que Sasuke mira a los dos le recuerda a Karin lo peligro que puede llegar a ser, más al sentirse acorralado, es un hecho de que lo último que desea es verse apresado. De nueva cuenta los ojos se enfocan en ella, un gran estremecimiento le recorre la espalda al instante, no sabe porque tiene tantas ganas de matarla —bueno si lo sabe pero eso ya es pasarse demasiado—.

Ve que se dirige hacia ella y apesar de lo lejos que estan no puede evitar temblar, es que ¡por Kami! ya parece el tiro al blanco favorito del Uchiha. Traga duro y se oculta, abraza sus rodillas y espera que todo termine, ya no puede seguir pretendiendo ser la chica ruda menos con aquel par de orbes rojizos taladrándola con tanto rencor.

Otro fuerte trueno se escucha y ni así abre los ojos, no quiere saber más, está asustada —por más que quiera negarlo— pero los gritos que —apenas distingue— de Temari y Kankuro la sacan de su estado. Sin pensarlo si quiera vuelve a mirar y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, no puede ni piensa en evitarlo pero al contemplar la escena ha sido una reacción involuntaria.

No sabe cómo ni le interesa pensarlo si quiera, pero Gaara está en el suelo con una herida en el pecho —casi a la misma altura que la que Sasuke le había provocado— corre hacía él sin importar que Naruto y Sasuke siguen peleando cerca, ni tampoco le importa que Suigetsu y Jūgo vayan hacía él para huir.

Cuando por fin llega Temari ya toma en sus brazos a su hermano, al parecer esta consiente porque ella no deja de hablarle.

— **Eres un estúpido Gaara, ella estaba muy lejos no la hubiera alcanzado por más que quisiera** — masculla como enojada pero al mismo tiempo preocupada, la pelirroja no alcanza a entender todo pero al parecer —**por lo poco que puede pensar**— la culpable de que el Kazekage este así es ella.

—**Aguanta un poco Gaara, ya vienen los refuerzos** — Kankuro está más tranquilo pero igual se nota la preocupación en su rostro.

La Uzumaki se abre paso entre los dos y mira atentamente el cuerpo del chico, siente la mirada de los hermanos en ella pero las ignora fácilmente. Los orbes turquesa se enfocan en ella, por suerte se ha limpiado las lagrimas ya, así que puede verlo también, intenta pensar que se alegra de que este bien pero ella no puede decir lo mismo.

Se alza una manga de la blusa morada que lleva, acerca su brazo a su boca y Gaara la mira sin entender, casi suelta un suspiro pero se obliga a mantenerse seria — **muérdeme** — le ordena casi, oye el replique de los otros dos ninjas de Suna pero Karin no cambia su semblante.

— **¡No es momento para eso!** —la voz de Kankuro hace que quite su vista del pelirrojo solo para verlo y fulminarlo con la mirada.

— **Está perdiendo sangre rápidamente, si esperamos más no sé si pueda aguantar hasta llegar a la aldea** — Oh si ella se ha dado cuenta, Gaara ha estado intentando parar la herida o por lo menos encubrir la sangre pero ella ya paso por eso y sabe que si no fuera por la amiguita de Naruto —la cual llego a tiempo para curarla— estaría muerta.

—** ¿Y de qué demonios sirve que te muerda?** — Temari se nota furica pero Karin la ignora, no tiene tiempo para eso.

—** Muérdeme** — mira fijamente al pelirrojo, esperando que él actué — **joder ¿es que es tan difícil? **— sabe que se preocupa por ella, ha visto la gran cantidad de marcas en su piel y seguro intuye que es lo que las provoca, pero no importa, quiere salvarlo. Esta vez aceptará la marca.

Su ceño se frunce y eso parece ser lo necesario para que Gaara se mueva, abre la boca y clava sus dientes en su piel, la Uzumaki siente un estremecimiento y el chakra comienza a transferirse, lucha por que sus mejillas no se sonrojen y se muerde un labio para acallar cualquier sonido; aquello había sido mucho más intenso que cuando Sasuke la mordía.

El Kazekage suelta su brazo y ella vuelve a examinar la herida, se ha cerrado casi por completo. — Ahora ya estas bien — informa a los presentes, Gaara intenta levantarse pero Kakuro lo obliga a permanecer recostado hasta que el médico que viene en camino llegue, ella hace lo mismo pero sus piernas franquean, unos brazos la sostienen y al mirar para averiguar quién lo ha hecho se topa con los ojos verdes de Temari.

— **Tu también necesitarás atención** — le dice casi burlona y Karin no puede evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarla de mala manera.

—**¿Donde está el estúpido?** — pregunta al no verlo, aunque casi enseguida siente su chakra acercarse, por lo menos no está herido porque no lo curaría por nada del mundo.

— **Sasuke escapo** — dice con una mirada seria, todos se quedan en silencio y más la chica de ojos color carmín.

— **Tienes mucho que explicar Karin** — la voz pasible pero seria de Kakuro rompe el silencio incomodo, lo sabe pero no quiere pensar en ello, además no es como si fuera su culpa, no había tenido alternativa.

Antes de que ella pueda responder el equipo de refuerzo de Suna llega, de inmediato Temari comienza a dar órdenes y así todos parecen olvidarse de la tensión pasada, menos Karin y Gaara.

Durante todo el viaje de regreso duerme en la espalda de Naruto, no quiere ver a nadie y mucho menos la mirada clara de quien era su prometido, está casi segura de que luego de lo ha ocurrido no va a perdonarla. Iba a huir, ni ella perdonaría eso.

_._

* * *

_.0._

**_Notas de autora:_**

**_Bien eso es todo, debo decir que la pelea no fue lo que pensaba pero no pude ponerla de otro modo así que una disculpa si es muy insulsa. Por otro lado estamos ya en los capitulos finales y eso me entusiasma XDD un fic menos (?) eso y que será mi primer longfic terminado *o* habrá celebración XDD_**

**_En fin..._**

**_¿Me regalan un review?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me tarde pero bueno al fin llegue con la continuación de este fic, realmente la razón de que no había actualizado es que estoy casi casi retirada del fandom y bueno tampoco había habido inspiración para continuar este fic, no voy a dejarlo pero no sé cada cuando actualice.**

**Advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alternativo)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Pareja crack (Gaara - Karin U.)

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

_.0._

* * *

_._

**_Coraza_**

_._

* * *

_.0._

Ha estado internada en el hospital hace dos días ya, le ha sorprendido el hecho de que nadie estuviera enterado de su huida pero al final no le toma importancia. Otra cosa que la ha sorprendido es el hecho de que tan solo por salvar a Gaara se ha ganado la simpatía de mucha gente, tenía el cuarto lleno de flores y otros regalos que los médicos y visitantes del hospital le habían dado como muestra de afecto; eso le hace sentir peor a pesar de que todo es con buena intención, pero sabe que no puede fingir que nada pasa pues aunque no sea de dominio público, ella traiciono al Kazekage, a Gaara.

Desde que habían puesto un pie en la aldea no había hablado con él, sabía que estaba en la habitación conjunta pero ni él ni ella se han movido para ver al otro. Karin no puede dejar de pensar que es porque el pelirrojo la odia y no lo culpa pero igual duele y eso le molesta mucho.

Por ese motivo es el que se había prometido no volver a enamorarse, porque nunca le había ido bien en el romance pero no, ahora estaba ahí deprimida por una idiotez.

La puerta se abre y no puede evitar hacer un gesto de fastidio al ver quién entre por esta.

.

* * *

.

Gaara suspira en silencio, está cansado de estar en cama y ver el mismo techo y paredes blancas, pero aún no puede irse. Había querido ir a cerciorarse de que Karin estuviera bien pero todo el mundo le ha pedido que tuviese calma que la oji-roja estaba bien y se recuperaba satisfactoriamente, que incluso estaba a punto de ser dada de alta.

Llaman a la puerta y se acomoda en la cama para poder parecer un poco más repuesto — adelante — dice tranquilamente.

Por la puerta entra Temari con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, el pelirrojo se extraña por eso pero decide pasarlo por alto de momento.

— Buenas noticias — avisa su hermana — tu querida Karin no ha mentido — dice burlona pero seria y él suspira de alivio — Konoha si mando la información y la misión fue aceptada por nuestra aldea — le explica mientras se pasea por la habitación, aquello le confunde pues no recuerda haber leído el nombre de Karin en ningún lado — el inconveniente está en que nunca se especifico quien sería el ninja que la llevaría a cabo — terminó por decir la rubia casi como adivinándole el pensamiento.

— Mandaron a Naruto para que todo creyeron que sería él — hablo para sí mismo pero su voz había salido alta por lo que su hermana logro escucharlo.

— Es lo más seguro — responde la rubia y luego el silencio empieza a ganar terreno — ¿qué harás? — pregunta ella de repente.

El de ojos color claro simplemente la observa — no lo sé — y es cierto porque a final de cuentas Konoha no quebró el tratado que tenían, había sido su error pensar que sería Naruto el ejecutor de tal misión.

— Quieres ir a ver a tu prometida — pregunta la chica de coletas con una sonrisa picara en la cara — seguro que extrañas morderla — y así el Kazekage extiende el color rojo hasta su pálido rostro.

La risa de Temari no se hace esperar pero lo cierto es que su hermano menor no hace nada para detenerla. De pronto la puerta se abre y Kankuro entra con total confianza, al ver la escena solo mira a su hermanito con empatía.

— Tu querida está bien hermanito, aunque supongo que aún espera una mordidita de cariño — Gaara sabe que está perdido y con una mirada mala los fulmina, a veces odia que los dos se pongan de acuerdo para molestarlo y más con Karin.

.

* * *

.

Da gracias al ver como el tipo con la tela cubriendo la mitad de su rostro se está yendo, al parecer ni traicionar a la Suna es motivo suficiente para romper su compromiso, al final aquella aldea es lo mismo que Konoha y que todo el mundo.

Pero algo la molesta y es que una chica de cabellos color marrón y ojos negros, había llegado con el otro sujeto mas ella no se ha movido.

La mira con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunta de mal humor pues los interrogatorios siempre la ponen así.

La chica se queda parada donde esta mientras la mira fijamente y es solo por sus habilidades que sabe que está molesta. Abre la boca para correrla de la habitación pero se le adelanta.

— No entiendo — dice de repente y Karin solo suelta un "ah" tan confuso como esta y la ojinegra frunce el ceño — no entiendo porque alguien como tu es la prometida de Gaara-sensei.

«Que joda» piensa con total molestia.

No necesita preguntar si quiera, sabe que la chica frente a ella está enamorada de Gaara, pero es una niña y perder contra ella no le da la gana.

— Mira niña, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones — comienza a hablar mientras la mira con altanería — Gaara es un hombre y necesita una mujer a su lado, no a una niña — responde y ve como se enfada también.

— ¡Gaara-sensei se merece a alguien mejor que tú! — exclama molesta y se acerca a Karin.

Por su parte la pelirroja solo se ha quedado quieta, le sostiene la mirada pues está molesta de saber que aquella "niña" este interesada en Gaara.

— Oh ¿alguien como quién? — comienza a hablar con burla — ¿alguien como tú?

Bufa sonoramente y se cruza de brazos, ahora entiende porque el Kazekage se ha fijado en ella, si lo único que tiene para escoger se parece a la chica frente a ella claramente sea sacado la lotería.

— ¡Al menos yo no soy una criminal! — sonríe burlona pues si es lo único que tiene no podrá ganar la discusión — ¡y no he intentado dejarlo!

Bien ese ha sido un golpe bajo, de pronto toda la cólera se le ha ido y el remordimiento ha regresado. Aquello es verdad pero no puede dejar que nadie más lo sepa.

— Era una misión — suelta ahora seria y mirando fijamente a la ojinegra — solo cumplí con lo que me pidieron.

Y sí, pudo negarse pero en aquel entonces no habría previsto que ocurriría todo lo que pasa, de haberlo hecho, hubiera dicho no y estaría tranquila en la casa del pelirrojo. Antes de que puedan seguir la pelea la puerta se abre, dejando ver la figura de Temari y una enfermera, Matsuri calla y se va luego de despedirse de la rubia, la cual la mira de forma rara, como si supiera lo que ocurrió pero no quisiera meterse.

Karin recuerda el modo de llamar a Gaara por parte de la chica, "Gaara-sensei" por eso es que la hermana mayor de él no ha querido decir nada y actúa normal.

Tras un chequeo rápido la dan de alta y su cuñada — aún lo es, por lo que parece — le informa que la escoltará hasta la casa. Ambas mujeres salen de la habitación dejándola sola, se viste sin ánimo, el que la den de alta solo significa que está cerca el momento de verlo, y tiene miedo de ver en su mirada resentimiento o rechazo.

De todas formas termina y sale de la habitación, el recorrido es en silencio y al llegar la oji-roja simplemente se va sus aposentos, no tiene ganas de lidiar con Naruto ni con nadie, no hasta que sepa que es lo que Gaara piensa de ella.

.

* * *

.

Gaara no ha salido del despacho desde que lo han dado de alta, y es que no para de pensar en cierta chica de cabello rojo brillante. Sabe que está obligada a estar con él y que eso no es lo que quiere, y duele saberlo, porque sus sentimientos por ella le piden que ignore ese hecho más su raciocinio le dice que debe dejarla ir, que no tiene caso que se quede porque no es él a quien ama.

Levanta la vista hasta la luna llena, desde que había tenido memoria las noches las ocupaba mirándola, años atrás había sido por sus instintos ahora era por simple placer. Observa su aldea en completa paz y la envidia, ojala su corazón pudiera estar igual. Desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía curiosidad por el amor, conforme el tiempo paso pudo ir conociendo los distintos tipos que había pero era la primera vez que experimentaba el amor de pareja.

Desea saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente y corazón de Karin, pero la comienza conocer y sabe que no le será honesta, aun sigue en su coraza de altanería y orgullo. Suelta un suspiro y se dispone a regresar a su hogar.

Agradece la soledad de las calles pues no quiere que su gente lo vea en tal mal estado, no hace esfuerzo por llegar pronto, se toma su tiempo. Abre la puerta y todo está en silencio y cubierto por la oscuridad, sigiloso avanza y sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación, se detiene frente a la puerta de Karin, la tentación de tocar es fuerte pero se obliga a ignorarla, hablara cuando sepa que decir.

Abre la puerta de su habitación y la cierra con delicadeza, se mueve entre la oscuridad hasta que nota una figura sobre la cama.

— Te tardaste — suelta una voz muy conocida.

Se sorprende y da gracias a la oscuridad porque así no pueden verse, de alguna forma le parece más fácil.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — pregunta ignorando lo anterior.

— No estaba tan mal como tu — su tono se ha tornado un poco molesto. — Te tardaste — vuelve a repetir, supone que espera una respuesta esta vez.

— Se ha juntado el papeleo — responde tranquilo, lo que menos le conviene es armar un escándalo.

El silencio se hace de pronto y Gaara no comprende porque, sabe que no está molesta porque si no estaría reclamando y gritando, nerviosa lo duda, Karin no es una mujer que se ponga así tan fácilmente.

Ella se levanta de la cama y camina hasta ponerse delante de él, a pesar de las sombras puede notar sus ojos rojos, parece temblar solo con verlo.

— ¿Vas a decirme algo? — su voz se oye intranquila, rota como si fuera a desmoronarse en un instante y eso lo desconcierta, ¿estará Karin abriéndose con él por fin?

Se queda callado intentando averiguarlo pero la espera parece dañarla.

— Lo sabía — dice de repente y pasa de él, y de nueva cuenta Gaara está confuso pero igual la detiene, ella se suelta pero se queda parada, dándole la espalda — nadie lo sabe, así que puedes estar tranquilo además no volveré a hacerlo.

— Lo sé — lo sabe desde que la vio temblar bajo la mirada del Uchiha, y de pronto puede verlo, el lado frágil de la chica que solo había logrado ver el día en que se encontraron en el bar. — Desearía haber llegado antes — suelta sincero y los hombros de ella tiemblan — así no hubieras tenido tanto miedo.

— No quiero tu lastima — susurra y voltea a verlo por fin — fue mi error y tenía que pagarlo, porque fui una estúpida.

Niega con la cabeza, odia que piense así — los errores son parte de la vida, equivocarse nos enseña que es lo que debemos hacer.

El silencio vuelve a envolverlos pero el ambiente, a ojos de Gaara, no es tan tenso.

— ¿Fui un error? — pregunta ahora con la voz entre cortada.

Ahora si está seguro, frente a él, Karin se ha abierto esta vez, pero ahora lo ha hecho consciente.

— No — toma su mano y la acerca a él — ¿tú crees que es fue un error?

Ella se queda quieta — al inicio lo pensé — suelta sincera y el pelirrojo simplemente la escucha — odie que el revolcón de una noche me obligara a casarme — levanta la cabeza y lo ve directamente — pero ahora no lo considero un error.

— ¿Te sientes libre? — pregunta haciendo referencia a lo que hablaron aquel día.

— Me siento como yo — Gaara se permite sonreír, esa es una respuesta que esperaba de la Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí? — no es que quiera cambiar de tema pero es algo que quiere escuchar de su boca.

— Te esperaba, ¿qué más? — y de nueva cuenta Karin parece ser Karin.

— ¿Para hablar? — la acerca otro poco más a él y hunde sus manos en su cabello, espera que reaccione y entienda de lo que habla.

— No quiero sexo — suelta molesta e intenta soltarse una vez más, pero el de ojos verdes no lo hace — no soy una...

La interrumpe con un beso corto, no quiere escucharla decir que piensa que solo la usa.

— Nunca te vi de esa manera — le dice mientras se queda a centímetros de sus labios.

— No quiero tener sexo contigo — la pelirroja parece hablar enserio.

— Yo tampoco quiero tener sexo contigo — es sincero, no es lo que desea en este momento.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? — le interroga con el ceño fruncido.

— Tener sexo significaría tener un deseo por tu cuerpo y el placer que me da — comienza a explicar sin tomar en cuenta su expresión, vuelve a enredar sus dedos en su cabello y suavemente acerca sus bocas una vez más — lo que quiero es sentir tu corazón.

Esta vez no quiere sexo, eso no le serviría para probar lo que desea, ahora quiere hacerle el amor pues entonces eso le dejaría claro que es lo que la Uzumaki quiere.

La oji-roja parece dudar o quizás no entendió sus palabras, así que la suelta.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Te traicione, joder! — grita pero no tan fuerte, al parecer ella tampoco quiere despertar a nadie.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

No lo tomo de esa manera, no se ha ido con Sasuke ni con Konoha ni aún teniendo la oportunidad. Sigue ahí, con él. Y eso debía significar algo.

— ¿Qué diablos viste en mi Gaara? — ahora si escucha su llanto — ¿por qué te fijaste en mi, sabiendo lo podrida que estoy por dentro?

Limpia su rostro con sus dedos, verla llorar es algo que no quiere ver.

— No eres tan mala como crees. —Él ha sido un ser despreciable y aun así siguió adelante, los pecados de Karin no eran nada comparados a los suyos — puedo demostrártelo.

Extiende su mano hasta ella, realmente espera que la tome porque de no hacerlo no sabe si seguirá insistiendo. La ve y su temor es palpable, lentamente deja caer su mano, al parecer aun no ha podido llegar del todo a su corazón, solo le ha hecho una ligera caricia.

Karin da un paso hacía él y con sus mano toma su rostro.

— Sé gentil — murmura y lo besa suavemente como no lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Ambos se encaminan hacia la cama y ahí se ven mejor gracias a la luz de la luna. No dicen más y lentamente van recorriendo sus cuerpos, esta vez con calma y una pasión más profunda, una que los hizo ver dentro del otro, haciéndoles ver que no eran tan diferentes.

Karin ha dejado que tire su coraza y él por primera vez dejara caer la suya por completo.

_._

* * *

_.0._

**_Notas de autora:_**

**Bien eso fue todo acepto que hoy me pase de OoC pero me gusto el cap y como ya estamos en el capitulo 8 (a un pasito del final) y me gusto el capítulo así lo deje, espero que esto no sea tan malo y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
